Silver love
by Kawaii-Makoto
Summary: Princess Serenity has four Princes that are possible candidates for her hand Mamoru,Seiya,Yaten and Taiki. Queen Serenity has to choose one of the Princes for Usagi to marry. But what if she makes the wrong choice and ends up regretting it later?
1. chapter 1

**This fanfic takes place in the Silver Millennium. I hope you guys like it. The style of writing I used in this fanfic is a little different than my other fanfics but I hope you still like it. Well anyways enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon.**

Four very wet, very cold princes stood outside in the pouring rain apparently waiting for someone. The oldest of these princes appeared to be no older than ten. The other three looked about seven or eight. The oldest one was the tallest with short jet black hair and dark blue eyes. He stood there looking quite formal shooting the other three princes looks of disapproval as they fought over a glove.

"My hands are freezing give it to me!" exclaimed the shortest boy. He had long silver hair that was put back in a very neat ponytail. His green eyes showed a great amount of annoyance as he haughtily pulled on the thumb of the glove trying to pull it out of the grasp of the other two boys.

"No! I should get it! I was the one who found it." shouted the tallest of the three. He also had his long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. His purple eyes showed a great amount of frustration.

"None of you should get it!" announced the last boy ripping the glove from the two boys' hands."Because it's mine!" His indigo eyes shone with triumph as he held the glove while smirking. His long black hair that held a tint of blue was pulled back in a ponytail much like the other two boys. As he happily jumped up and down his hair would fall into his eyes but he wouldn't bother to brush it away.

The brown haired boy merely sighed as the black haired boy danced around with the glove but the silver haired boy ran at the black haired seven- year-old.

"Give it!" he yelled grabbing the glove once again. This time he pulled it with such force that he ripped it in half.

"Good job." mumbled the black haired boy throwing the half of the glove that had ripped in his hand at the silver haired boy.

"That's what you get." scolded the oldest one. "You three should act like princes not common peasants. Now stand over here and stop fidgeting!" The three younger boys hung there heads and slowly walked over next to the oldest one. The four boys immediately stood at attention as the doors of the castle behind them opened and 2 elegantly dressed women came out. The first one had dark blue, almost black hair pulled into a bun. At the top of her head there was a small crown. Her dark blue eyes immediately fell upon the two black haired boys.

"Have you two been good?" asked the woman. "Yes, Mother." said the younger of the two.

"Seiya is lying!" exclaimed the older one. "He was acting like a fool, again."

"Your such a tattle tale, Mamoru!" Yelled Seiya.

"Calm down Seiya." said the woman that appeared to be Seiya and Mamoru's mother.

The other woman that walked out with Seiya and Mamoru's Mother walked over to the brown haired boy and silver haired boy. She had light brown hair that reached her hips and green eyes. There was also a crown on top of her head.

"Have you been behaving?" she asked the two.

"Yes, Mother." they said in unison. Seiya gave Yaten a jealous look. Why did Yaten get the better older brother. Taiki never told on Yaten but Mamoru was always telling on Seiya for anything bad he did. Seiya supposed it was because there was only a years difference in Taiki and Yaten's ages. Mamoru and Seiya were 3 years apart.

"You four are getting wet." said Mamoru and Seiya's mother. "If it doesn't stop raining soon we will have to greet Princess Serenity inside."

"Why do we have to meet stupid Princess Serenity?" asked Seiya.

"Don't say stupid. It's uncivilized." said Mamoru. Seiya rolled his eyes.

"Your brother's right you know." said Seiya's Mother. That comment made Seiya roll his eyes again. He hated when his Mother said that.

"What does that have to do with us meeting Princess Serenity?" asked Seiya.

"You four have to meet Princess Serenity because one day one of you will marry her."

"We just havn't decided who yet." Mumbled Yaten and Taiki's Mother. Seiya and Yaten gave looks of disgust at the thought of getting married but what seven- year-old boy wouldn't. Even Taiki found the concept strange and he was very smart for a mere eight-year-old. Just as Seiya was about to voice his opinion on marrying "disgusting girls" a carriage pulled up near the front of the castle.

"Oh great." began Seiya. "Here she is." Seiya had met a lot of princesses in his life and he didn't particularly like them. He remembered meeting the princess of Uranus. Although she preferred to act more like a prince so maybe she didn't count. Seiya met the Princess of Uranus when he was eight. Princess Haruka was twelve. She didn't like Seiya or Yaten. She didn't seem to mind Mamoru or Taiki but she still didn't talk to them.

The seven-year-old was ripped from his thoughts as Mamoru elbowed him. Seiya turned to Mamoru to see why he was elbowing him.

"Bow!" whispered Mamoru through his teeth. Seiya looked in front of him and saw that Princess Serenity and her silver haired Mother Queen Serenity were standing in front of him. Seiya gave a small bow.

"Welcome to my kingdom." said Seiya and Mamoru's Mother. "I'm very sorry that the king could not be here to greet you."

"It's alright, Heila. I understand that the matters of war can be quite time consuming." said Queen Serenity.

"These are my two sons." announced Heila giving them a slight push forward indicating that they should introduce themselves. Mamoru went first.

"I am prince Mamoru. First born son of Queen Heila and king Orthus. Prince of the Northern hemisphere." Seiya took a step forward and mumbled:

"I'm Prince Seiya." His mother sighed. Seiya never did like to introduce himself formally. People already knew who his parents were and what he was prince of. He didn't need to remind them.

Taiki and Yaten's mother stepped forward and said: "My sons and I are guests here too. I am Queen Kali I hope you remember me." she said with a smile.

"Of course I do." said Queen Serenity remembering the time they used to spend together as children. Unfortunately it was never that long since Kali lived on earth and Serenity lived on the moon.

"These are my sons." said Kali smiling.

"I've heard rumors about you two." Queen Serenity announced. "Unfortunately some of them said that you two boys weren't very well behaved."

Taiki scrunched his face up into a painful expression as he remembered the famous "Lake incident". Taiki was seven and Yaten was six. They were standing on the port by the ship that there father was going off in and Yaten got bored so he decided to simply push his unsuspecting brother into the lake as well as the princess of Venus. Neither of them were very amused.

"How about we prove them wrong." Queen Serenity winked. Taiki and Yaten nodded. A faint smile graced both of their faces. "So which one of you is Yaten and which one of you is Taiki?" Taiki decided that he might as well introduce himself first now since his brother was going to make him do it first anyways.

"I am Taiki. First born son of Queen Kali and King Oren. Prince of the Southern hemisphere." Yaten lifted his head up and quickly said: "

Same as him except my name is Yaten." Then he turned his attention back to a worm that was wiggling it's way across the stone walkway to the castle. Yaten's mother gave him a disapproving look at the way he had just introduced him self.

"We should go inside the castle now. It's starting to rain even harder." said Queen Heila leading the group back to the castle. Once they were inside they took some time to dry themselves off and then Queen Serenity said:

"My daughter never got a chance to introduce herself." The six-year-old Princess Serenity stepped out from behind her mother. Her blonde hair was put up in two buns with pigtails coming out of either one and her bright blue eyes showed signs of nervousness as she introduced herself. "My name is Princes Serenity. Daughter of Queen Serenity. I have no Daddy and I am Princess of the moon. You can call me Usagi if you like." Usagi curtsied and then went back to hiding behind her mother again. Heila and Kali smiled at the small girls shyness.

"I hope you enjoy it here." said Heila smiling at Usagi. Heila turned her attention back up to Serenity. "As we speak my servants are bringing your belongings up to both of your rooms. Would you like me to show you were your rooms shall be?" Serenity nodded.

"I would appreciate it very much." said the Silver haired woman. Serenity turned around and bent down so she was on the same level as her daughter. "Do you want to come with me or stay and play with these nice boys?"

Usagi looked over at the four boys and then at her mother. Should she take her chances and stay with these boys or be nice and safe with her mother. "I'll stay here, Mommy." said Usagi. "I'll be alright." Serenity smiled warmly and then said: "Play nice" and she was off with the other two queens.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi watched her Mom walk off and began to wish that she had gone with her as well. The truth was Usagi really did want to go with her Mom but Usagi didn't want to be in the way. She always felt like she was in the way so Usagi decided to stay behind with these boys. Usagi turned to the four boys as smiled politely.

"Hello." stammered Usagi. Taiki and Mamoru bowed and Yaten but Seiya didn't really pay much attention. Now that the grown-ups were gone they could go wild again. Just as long as this princess didn't mess things up by telling an adult.

"Come on!" exclaimed Seiya. "Let's go see if there are any frogs by the ponds." Seiya began running for the door. Yaten,Taiki,Mamoru and Usagi followed. Mamoru didn't look too happy about what his brother was doing.

"Why do you want to see frogs?" asked Usagi.

"So we can set them loose in the kitchen." replied Seiya grinning. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead." said Mamoru "but everyone will know it was you." Seiya shook his head.

"Nope! I'll blame it on Yaten and Taiki."

"Oh no you won't!" screamed Yaten hitting Seiya on the back of his head.

"Hey! Hey! Back off shorty! I was just kidding!"

"Good!" said Yaten. "Oh, and next time you call me shorty I am going to pound your head in."

"Riiiiiiight." mocked Seiya as they approached they doors to the palace gardens. Just as Seiya was about to open the doors to the palace gardens someone yelled:

"HEY! Where do you think your going?" Seiya turned around and shouted out in surprise:

"Sayumi!!!!" The girl walked over to the five children and repeated herself.

"Where do you think your going?" The girl standing in front of them was about 15 years old. She had light brown eyes and coal black hair that was in two long ponytails on either side of her head. She wore a long sleeved, purple dress that reached to the floor. She had an adorable face even for a 15 year old.

"I was going to go pick flowers for you my dear cousin." said Seiya sweetly. Sayumi let out a "Ha!" and then said:

"Come on Seiya! I know you too well to fall for that. What are you planning on doing?"

"He's going to set frogs loose in the kitchen!!!!!!" exclaimed Mamoru. Sayumi rolled her eyes. Mamoru was such a tattletale. Sayumi always had fun figuring out what Seiya was planning but if Mamoru went strait out and told her she could never guess.

"Thank you, Mamoru." Sayumi forced a smile. Mamoru needed to loosen up. He was way to uptight for a ten year old. Sayumi looked over the familiar faces of the four boys but then noticed that there was a new kid amongst them. "Why hello.Who might you be?" asked Sayumi.

"My name is Serenity just like my Mommy but you can call me Usagi." Sayumi smiled. Usagi was so cute!

"Are these boys bothering you?" asked Sayumi jerking her head back in the direction of the four boys. Usagi shook her head.

"No. They were just showing me around."

"Good." Sayumi turned to the four boys. "Now you listen to me. You be nice to Usagi. Don't go getting into any trouble while she is with you!" Sayumi was directing her last sentence at Seiya and Yaten.

Sayumi looked over her shoulder nervously as if expecting a monster to pop out of no where. "I better get going before Kessin finds me. If I stay in one place for too long he is definitely going to find me."

"Is he another one of your suitors?" asked Seiya. Sayumi nodded.

"If I don't hurry he's going to fi-" before Sayumi could finish her sentence she could hear her name being called through out the halls.

"Sayumi! Sayumi!"

"OH NO!" said Sayumi. "It's him!" Sayumi quickly ran around the corner. The person who was calling her name came around the corner. He was the guy Sayumi was running from. His name was Kessin. He looked about 17. He had stringy brown hair and green eyes. His nose was rather long and had a wart on the end. He had long thin fingers that looked a little bit like spider legs. Needless to say he was not very attractive at all.

"Have you seen Sayumi?" asked Kessin. All the children shook their heads. "I have the oddest feeling she might be avoiding me."

"Really. I wonder why." said Yaten sarcastically.

"It must be that she's intimidated by my good looks." said the boy. "Well I should go find her." the boy walked around the corner and out of sight. As soon as he was out of sight the children broke out into laughter.

"It would be funny if he found her." said Yaten. Seiya nodded.

Sayumi ran frantically through the halls trying to find a place to hide. It was pretty understandable that she wanted to run away from this guy. Out of all the suitors she had she didn't want to marry this one the most. It wasn't just that he was very unattractive he was also a big pervert. Sayumi hated those type of guys so she just kept on running. Sayumi glanced behind her shoulder to make sure that Kessin wasn't following her. No sign of him. As Sayumi stopped to catch her breath. Running from Kessin was tiring.

"Running from another suitor I see?" Sayumi jumped when she heard the voice but she immediately knew who it was.

"Demando! Come out of your hiding place right now!" Demanded Sayumi.

"As you wish." said Demando coming out from behind a pillar. There stood a 15 year old boy. He had neatly brushed short silvery white hair that fell over his eyes which were dark blue. His handsome face had a smirk across it. He chuckled as he saw the panicked look on Sayumi's face. "So you _are_ hiding from a suitor."

"His name is Kessin." said Sayumi. As soon as Demando heard the name he burst out laughing. "Be quiet!" said Sayumi. "It is _not_ funny." Demando stopped laughing and regained his composure but he still had a smirk across his face. Yet again Sayumi heard the howling of her name by Kessin.

"SAYUMI!!!!" Sayumi had never hated the sound of her name so much.

"What am I going to do?" asked Sayumi sounding very panicked. Demando grabbed Sayumi's arm and pushed her behind him. Sayumi was considerably smaller than Demando so it was pretty hard to see Sayumi. All you could really see were her feet and as long Kessin didn't look down he wouldn't see them. Kessin came running through the halls. He spotted Demando and demanded:

"Where is Sayumi!?!? I know you know! I always see you talking to her!"

"Just because I talk to her a lot doesn't mean that I know where she is every single second of every single day. If she wants to see you I'm sure she'll come to you." Kessin glared at Demando and stomped off.

Sayumi peeked her head out from behind Demando.

"He's gone right?"

"Yes." answered Demando. Sayumi stepped out from behind Demando.

"That was a close one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Queen Serenity sat in her room pondering the matter at hand, her daughter's future husband. Queen Serenity and her daughter had been at the palace for a week now and it still was not clear who would be the best choice for Serenity.

The first name that came to mind was Mamoru. He was always very polite to Usagi. He held doors open for her, he spoke kindly to her but he seemed to greatly bore the princess. He also seemed to be stressing her out with his constant worrying.

The next name that came up was Taiki. He, like Mamoru, was very polite to the princess but he seemed a little less up tight and seemed like he knew how to have fun. Usagi seemed the most relaxed around him. He wasn't so uptight that his worrying would give Usagi an ulcer but he wasn't so rowdy that Usagi would be terrified when she was around him. That thought brought her to the next prince: Seiya.

This boy was always causing some sort of trouble but most of the time he seemed to weasel his way out of it. He was a very smart boy and this made his love for mischief even more dangerous but he really did seem to entertain Usagi, at least when he wasn't telling her that girls were stupid. He was very rowdy and crazy and his "second" was always following him around: Prince Yaten.

When she thought of this prince she had to laugh. He was probably the most sarcastic person she had ever met and he was only seven! He was probably the most effeminate out of the four. He carried a comb in his pocket if one single hair fell out of place and according to Queen Kali he spent and hour each night choosing out his clothes. Queen Serenity liked Yaten the most but she was almost certain that Usagi was not too fond of him. He didn't seem to want to talk to Usagi at all. He really just ignored her.

Queen Serenity knew that she wasn't going to be certain of who Usagi was to be engaged to on the first visit, that would take years, but she thought she would at least have a vague idea of who she would choose but she really had no idea at all.

"I hope this works out." mumbled Queen Serenity as she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

Sayumi was lying down on the grass of the beautiful palace gardens when Prince Demando snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Demando, take your hands off my face." snapped Sayumi. Demando quickly removed his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Demando. Sayumi sat up and held out her hand. In it was a silver chain, upon closer inspection Demando could see that it was broken into two smaller chains. He saw Sayumi wear this necklace all the time. It was a simple silver chain but it meant the world to Sayumi. Her parents gave it to her before they died 3 years ago.

"How'd it break, Sayu?" asked Demando, using her nickname, while kneeling down next to Sayumi.

"Kessin grabbed it from behind. He pulled it right off my neck!" Sayumi shoved it in her pocket. Demando circled his arms around Sayumi.

"I'm never getting married!" Sayumi sobbed into Demando's shoulder. "Every suitor my aunt chooses for me is a jerk!"

"Hey!" said Demando "I'm one of the suitors your aunt chose. You could marry me." Sayumi pushed away from him and shook her head.

"My Mom chose you before she died remember? And besides I could never marry you. Relations between earth and Nemesis are terrible. People would be outraged!"

"It doesn't matter what other people think!" Demando stood up, pulling Sayumi up with him, he grabbed both of her hands. "We could run away together an-" Sayumi pulled her hands away from Demando.

"What are you talking about! I would never do that! I just can't leave everything!"

"But w-"

"No! Just stop it! Go back Nemesis!"

"You know that's what you want to do! Why do you care about what other people think?"

"GO! Go back to your dirty, uncivilized people!" screamed Sayumi.

"Fine!" screamed Demando back as he stomped back inside the castle. Sayumi stood her ground for a few seconds after Demando left but she broke down quickly. Hot tears began to spill down her face. Sayumi leaned against a tree for support but soon she slid down onto the soft green grass.

"I didn't mean it." whispered Sayumi.

"SAYUMI!" Sayumi cringed. Kessin walked into her line of vision. "There you are. I think we've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last week or so." Kessin didn't seem to notice that Sayumi was crying he just grabbed at her arm until he made Sayumi stand up. His face was very close to Sayumi's now, he had terrible breath. "I think we should get married." Sayumi didn't care anymore.

"Fine." whispered Sayumi. "We'll get married" _Either way my life is pointless_ thought Sayumi. Kessin grabbed Sayumi around the waist.

"I knew you would say yes!"

Sayumi didn't see Demando for a long time after that so over the years she lost interest in her own life and began to watch the life of the four princes and the one princess that gathered at the palace of the Northern Hemisphere of earth every year for ten years. Over the years Sayumi saw that the five children learned to respect each other, at least as much as children can respect each other, but ten years had passed since that first meeting and Sayumi knew that Usagi's future husband would be announced soon.

Yet again Sayumi stood outside ready to greet the Moon princess. By now Sayumi was twenty five, married to Kessin and had an adorable four year old child. Sayumi was glad that her little girl, Arisa, didn't look like her father.

Arisa squirmed out of Sayumi's arms as the Royal carriage stopped in front of them. The beautiful sixteen year old princess stepped out her carriage. Arisa made a run for the carriage but Sayumi grabbed the back of her dress.

"Let the princes greet her first." Arisa slumped her shoulders and grudgingly obeyed.

Mamoru walked up to Usagi first. He gently took her hand in his and softly kissed the top. "It's nice to see you again Serenity."

"You know that you don't have to call me Serenity." reminded Usagi through a peel of beautiful, soft laughter. Mamoru still didn't seem to realize that it was alright to loosen up a bit. He was still uptight and less than cheerful. Sayumi realized that Mamoru only looked at the political advantages of having Usagi as a wife. It would make an unbreakable bond between the moon and earth but he didn't realize what a beautiful kind person Usagi was.

Next to come greet Usagi was Taiki. The way he greeted her brought a smile to almost everyone's face. He took Usagi's hand and then swept down on one knee and kissed Usagi's hand.

"It is always a pleasure to see you." He said sounding very dramatic and poetic. Usagi giggled and played a long. She curtsied low and said in an equally dramatic voice:

"The pleasure is mine." But this performance didn't last to long. Usagi curtsied way to low and after a few seconds began to fell but before she could hit the ground someone caught her.

"You really should be more careful, Odango." Said her "captor". Usagi stood up, brushed imaginary dust off of herself and turned around.

"Seiya I swear if you call me that name again I will sho-" a quick glance from her mother made her regain her composure. "I mean I am _thrilled_ to see you." Seiya grinned at Usagi. That grin made all of Usagi's negative thoughts escape from her mind and she stupidly grinned back. Then some where around her she heard a sarcastic:

"That's attractive." Usagi looked to her left to see Yaten standing next to her. Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing." Said Yaten. He almost had a grin on his face but Yaten would never admit that this girl made him want to show any signs of happiness. Yaten bowed and mumbled: "I'm glad you are here." Usagi nodded at him and smiled.

Arisa could no longer contain herself. The four year old girl ran over to Usagi as fast as she could and grabbed her leg.

"Usagi! Usagi!" she squealed in delight. Usagi looked down at the little girl and without hesitation picked her up.

"Arisa you've gotten so big! I can barley pick you up!"

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" asked Arisa. No one was expecting that! Sayumi walked over to Usagi, laughing the whole way.

"Arisa, what are you talking about?" asked Sayumi. Arisa stuck her tongue out at her Mother. "If you do that too much it will stay like that." Arisa squealed and stuck her tongue back in her mouth. Usagi gently set Arisa down and hugged Sayumi.

"You're raising such a beautiful daughter!" said Usagi letting go of Sayumi.

"I am, aren't I?"

"Where's Kessin?" asked Usagi.

"Right here." Kessin came up behind Sayumi and put his arms around her waist. Even after nine years of marriage Sayumi still felt a chill go down her spine when Kessin touched her. It was kind of sad that Kessin never noticed that Sayumi was completely disgusted by him.

Kessin was twenty eight now and he didn't look so repulsive in fact when Kessin turned nineteen he stopped looking repulsive all together but he still had a repulsive and perverted personality. At one point Sayumi thought of running away but when she found out that she was pregnant with Arisa she knew she couldn't.

Kessin looked like he was about to say something else but before he could Queen Serenity called for quiet.

"Quiet please. I have an important announcement to make and if you would follow me to the throne room I will tell you all."

There was a loud uproar of noise and everyone began to follow Queen Serenity.

Usagi heard many excited voices around her. "This is it! She's going to announce who Princess Serenity is going to marry!" As Usagi walked the butterfly swelled up in her stomach.

"Do you know who it's going to be?" Usagi turned around to see Seiya talking to her.

"No but I wish I did. This is so unnerving!" exasperated Usagi. "I am going to die of anticipation before my Mother can tell everyone!"

"Relax Usagi! She knows that you like me the best!" Usagi gave Seiya a nervous smile.

"Sure I like you the best." But the truth was Usagi had developed a strong bond with all four princes and she just wanted to know which one she was going to be spending the rest of her life with. She had never kissed any of them but she came very close to lots of time. She was not permitted to hold hands with any of them or kiss any of them, not until she was engaged to one of them, in fact she had never kissed anyone so she really wanted to know what it felt like.

As Usagi stepped into the throne room all eyes were one her. She saw the four princes lined up in the front of the room and immediately she joined her mother in the front. Serenity began to speak and everyone fell silent.

"As you all know my daughter has been searching for a husband among these four men." She gestured to the four princes. "After ten years I have finally made my decision. The man my daughter is going to marry is" all the princes looked nervous but not as nervous as Usagi. She was on the verge of fainting. "Prince Yaten."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever since I updated this story!**

**Chapter 4:**

Everyone's eyes were now on Yaten but he didn't notice. He just pointed to his chest and choked out the word:

"Me?"

Yaten's mother pushed him forward a little and then he remembered what he was supposed to do. He shakily moved one foot then the next in the direction of Usagi, his fiancee. Before he knew it he was standing in front of Usagi. She looked shocked as well but when Yaten approached her she smiled weakly and held out her hand. Yaten took it and brought it up to his lips. The room broke into applause. Yaten looked back at the other three princes. They looked distraught. Out of the corner of his eye Yaten could see his mother coming up fast to congratulate them. She wrapped her arms around her son, giving him a huge bear hug.

"My son is going to be married! This is so wonderful!" Queen Kali turned her attention to Usagi and pulled her into the hug. "And to such a wonderful woman! This is better than I ever could have imagined!"

"Mother, please!" whispered Yaten pulling away from his mother's embrace. "Not in front of everyone!" Queen Kali laughed and patted her son's head.

"You never did like displays of affection in front of everyone but how about giving your bride to be a kiss here in front of everyone?" urged Queen Kali. Suddenly the room was quiet again. Yaten gave his mother an embarrassed glare.

"Sure, Mother." Yaten gave his full attention to Usagi. She hadn't said a word for the past minute or two, which was unusual for her. She looked like a deer in the headlights. Her eyes were wide and she was waiting to be hit. Yaten put his hands on Usagi's shoulders and whispered to her: "It's alright." Usagi nodded.

"Yeah . . ." Yaten began to lean in to Usagi. He had kissed many girls before but he was almost certain Usagi never had been kissed so he was careful to not do anything too "advanced". He softly touched his lips to Usagi's. He saw that as soon as he did Usagi closed her eyes. Yaten hated it when girls closed their eyes when he kissed them. Did they not want to look at him? He would have to remind Usagi to NOT close her eyes next time he kissed her.

To Yaten's surprise Usagi responded extremely well to his kiss. She got so involved that she began to wrap her arms around Yaten's neck. He was very pleased that his fiancee enjoyed this so much but maybe this was too much to do in front of a big crowd like this. Yaten carefully pushed her away until she let go of him. She realized how involved she had become in front of these people, her mother and she blushed a deep shade of red but the crowd burst into loud applause yet again.

Yaten's Mother smiled.

"That's more like it." she whispered. Yaten was so happy but it hurt Queen Kali to see her son Taiki in such pain. He hid it well though. Either way one of them or both would have been unhappy with the decision but she was glad that one of her sons was chosen. She looked over at her friend Heila. She saw that she was happy for Yaten and Usagi but she was worried about her sons as well. Not so much Mamoru as Seiya. Mamoru would surely get over this soon, he probably saw more as an insult to him personally rather than his loss.

"There will be a royal ball in their honor in three days." announced Serenity. "Graciously hosted by Queen Heila and King Orthus. All of you should have the invitations delivered to you tomorrow. Now please congratulate the couple!" Within seconds Usagi and Yaten were caught in a crowd of hundreds of well-wishers.

Sayumi thought she would save her congratulations for later. She knew many guests would be arriving soon from every single planet in the galaxy to congratulate the happy couple. Sayumi thought that she was the only one who decided to leave her congratulations for later but she saw another person escaping the crowd. Prince Seiya. Sayumi made her way over to her younger cousin. He look dejected.

"I'm sorry Seiya. I know you really like her." As soon as Seiya realized that there was someone talking to him his immediately stopped moping and smirked. It wasn't quite as confidant as usual though. It was kind of weak.

"Don't feel sorry for me! I don't need it. There are plenty of other women out there and any of them would be happy to have me!" boasted Seiya.

"Seiya," Sayumi sighed "Please don't put on an act. I know you're upset and that's fine. You have every right to be."

"I'm fine. Trust me" Seiya gave her a thumbs up and briskly walked away before Sayumi could say anything else.

Mamoru was the next to come out. He seemed like he was in more of a rush than Seiya.

"Mamoru!" Sayumi called out to her cousin but he didn't stop to talk to her, he just quickly walked by, fuming. He never was a good loser.

Sayumi wasn't surprised when she saw prince Taiki slip out of the crowd next.

"Taiki!" He turned to look at Sayumi. Taiki was by her side in just a few strides.

"I just don't get it. Usagi and I get along so well! Why did she choose Yaten? I just don't get it!"

"You don't get something? That a first for you. If you're so upset then why did you take such a long time getting out of there?" asked Sayumi turning her gaze to the room still filled with a huge crowd.

"My Mother asked me to write out invitations for the ball on thursday." Taiki held out a large scroll of parchment. He let it unroll. It hit the floor and it was still unrolling. Sayumi could see there had to be a thousand names on that scroll. "The invitations are supposed to be done by tomorrow. How am I going to write all of these out?"

"Why doesn't she ask a servant to do it?" asked Sayumi.

"She thinks it will keep my mind off of Yaten and Usagi. This is going to take forever . . . Unless you want to help me!"Sayumi shook her head.

"No way!"

"Many hands make light work!"

"No!"

"Please!" Taiki begged. "Your calligraphy is almost as good as mine." Sayumi snorted.

"Actually I think it's better!"

"Fine! Prove it." challenged Taiki.

"Alright I will!" Sayumi snatched the list from Taiki. She looked over the endless names. She saw a lot of people she new and a lot of people she didn't. While skimming over the list she saw a painfully familiar name.

"Prince Demando is coming?"

"Yes, relations between earth and nemesis have improved so much why would he not? Did you know he still doesn't have a wife? He's twenty five! Plenty of w . . ." Taiki's voice became a low hum and Sayumi no longer paid attention to it. Demando was coming? Sayumi hadn't seen him for the longest time. Almost five years. He came and went quickly. It was only a few days after he left that Sayumi found out that she was pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_'You are cordially invited to the wedding of -_

Sayumi stopped writing and began massaging her wrist. This was the 247th invitation she had written. She was almost half way done with her half of the invitations. Taiki wasn't doing much better. Sayumi saw Taiki drop his quill and sigh.

"Why did mother think that writing out invitations would help me get my mind off Yaten and Usagi's wedding when I have to write _'You are cordially invited to the wedding of Prince Yaten of the Southern hemisphere and Princess Usagi of the Moon'_ over and over and over and OVER again!"

"Now Taiki, calm down. You know she meant well." said Sayumi.

"I know. I just don't see why Queen Serenity didn't pick me. I'm smart, I'm charming, I'm-"

"A little full of yourself I'd say." Sayumi cut in.

"I just think that I'm the right choice for Usagi." Murmured Taiki.

"So do Seiya and Mamoru but Yaten was chosen so you just be happy for him." Lectured Sayumi.

"You can't force me to be happy about it!' exclaimed Taiki.

"But I can make you shut-up about it." Sayumi whisper to herself.

"What's that?" asked Taiki.

"Oh nothing, nothing." replied Sayumi. "Let's get back to work. We have six hours to write out the last 500 invitations and send them off." Sayumi looked at the next name on the list.

"Demando . . ." she whispered. Taiki took a look at the list.

"Don't you know him?"

"Vaguely." lied Sayumi.

"Isn't he the Prince of Nemesis?"

"Yes."

"Relations between earth and Nemesis are so much better now." said Taiki picking his quill up and dipping it in the ink. "I remember ten years ago when things weren't so well with Nemesis. Even five years ago they weren't going so well but three years ago, for some reason, Prince Demando decided to push for peace. I think he mentioned something about it being for the good of the children of the earth. Whatever that means."

"Taiki, you know I don't like it when you bore me with politics." warned Sayumi.

"Right." said Taiki and he went back to writing out the invitations in silence.

* * *

The well-wishers were still swarming Yaten and Usagi and of course Yaten only had so much patience with these people. He was trying to look happy but he had been standing for _four hours _and his feet hurt!

"Usagi" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she whispered back while still trying to smile.

"My feet hurt." complained Yaten.

"Mine too."

"Why don't we get out of her?" Suggested Yaten.

"How? We're surrounded!"

"Yeah that's a problem."

A hand clapped onto Prince Yaten's shoulder almost knocking him over. He looked up to see a tall man with silvery-white hair and dark blue eyes. He was of a large build and it was all muscle. He had a smirk spread across his face.

"Whispering sweet nothings in your future wife's ear, eh? She is quite a beautiful woman is she not." The man snatched up Usagi's hand and lifted it to his lips. He just chuckled when he received a glare from Yaten. "How are you this fine night Princess Serenity?"

"Prince Demando! What are you doing here?" asked Usagi.

"I heard that your engagement was to be announced this weekend so I thought I would come here before I received my invitation to the wedding, beat the traffic you know."

"He's quite presumptuous don't you think?" questioned Yaten with more than a hint of ill-humor. "How do you know you're going to be invited?"

"My dear boy," Yaten didn't like being called a "dear boy" "of course I would be invited. You don't want a war with Nemesis do you?" Yaten rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't help but overhear hear that you wanted to get out of here." said Demando. Both Usagi and Yaten looked down at their feet. "I can help you." Both of their heads snapped up to look at him.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Just leave it to me but of course I'll need something in return."

"Anything!" exasperated Yaten as he saw a particularly talkative woman making her way toward them. "After you get us out of here."

"Alright then." Demando looked up at the chandelier above them and then looked out the windows. It was dark, moonless night. Demando held out a hand and a strong wind swept through the large room blowing out all the candles. People were screaming and bumping into each other. In the confusion Demando grabbed Usagi's wrist, Usagi grabbed Yaten's hand and they made their way out of the room and around the corner and another corner and then they turned into a deserted room. When they stopped running they were all out of breath.

"Was that magic?" asked Yaten, referring to the powerful gust of wind.

"Of course. A very weak spell. Magic runs in my family's blood line." informed Demando.

"I see, that might have been a bit extreme but it did get us out of there." reasoned Usagi. "Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Just a bit of information. I'm looking for an old friend. Sayumi."

"Sayumi . . . I'm not sure." She turned to Yaten. "Do you know?"

"I think I heard mother saying that Taiki had recruited Sayumi to write out the invitations with him. Where would they be doing that?"

"They would probably be in Taiki's office." guessed Usagi. "Ask a servant to show you the way."

"Thank you very much." Said Demando taking Usagi's hand to kiss it, yet again, but before he could Yaten placed a hand on Demando's forehead to stop him.

"Now you may go." he growled taking hand away.

"Yaten." hissed Usagi jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. "I'm sorry, Demando."

"Think nothing of it. If I had you for myself I wouldn't want another man touching you. Especially one as handsome as me." with a smirk he swiftly left the room.

"That man!" sneered Yaten.

"Don't forget that he just helped us." Usagi reminded.

"I don't like men touching you, especially now that you're mine!"

"Yours? Am I some sort of object now that you can just own? I can talk to other men. You can't stop me."

"It's not wise." Yaten grabbed one of Usagi's hand. "In fact you shouldn't even talk to Seiya, Taiki or Mamoru." Usagi pulled her hand away.

"Yaten! Taiki is your brother and Seiya and Mamoru are you cousins. I can't believe you."

"Fine!" snapped Yaten. "I knew you would be unfaithful!"

"Unfaithful!" screeched Usagi. "Talking to other men does _not_ make me unfaithful. You're bing unreasonable."

"Talking leads to _other_ things." His voice was think with implications.

"I never even kissed a man in my life. At least before you! What makes you think that I would . . . That I would. . . You know!"

"I don't know if I trust you." stated Yaten.

"You pig!" Usagi took a step forward and slapped Yaten square on the mouth. "Don't talk to me again unless you plan to apologize." and with that Usagi turned and ran out the door.

"Damn it." muttered Yaten.

* * *

"Taiki, how many have you done?" asked an exhausted Sayumi.

"Let's see . . . counting this one it will have been four hundred invitations. I only have to do a hundred more until I'm done. How about you?"

"Four hundred and one." Taiki rolled his eyes.

"You're only one ahead of me."

"It's still a victory, even it it's a small one." bragged Sayumi.

"Get back to work." Ordered Taiki. Sayumi just giggled.

"Taiki?"

"Mmm?"

"How long have we been writing these invitations?" Taiki glanced at the clock.

"Five hours."

"How much time do we have left?"

"Four hours. That includes the time we have to mail them off as well."

"Well maybe we sho-" The door to Taiki's office flew open.

"Sayumi!" There standing in the door frame was none other than Prince Demando.

"Demando?" Sayumi stood up and took a step back from the desk which only accomplished her running into a wall. "Why are you here? The invitations haven't even been sent out yet."

"It doesn't matter." He turned to Prince Taiki and bowed. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Uhhh . . . No problem."

Demando made his way over to Sayumi. He stood right in front of her. Far too close for comfort. He took her right hand in his hands and began to speak.

"Sayumi, I-" Sayumi cut him off.

"Taiki leave." Taiki was scared. He had never seen Sayumi look so stone faced. She looked like she meant business but this man talking to her looked like he might hurt her.

"But what if he-"

"Taiki just leave. You can finish the invitations soon. Just get out of here." Taiki nodded and left the room keeping an eye on Demando the whole time. As soon as he shut the door Sayumi questioned:

"What do you want?"

"I want to see my daughter." he demanded.

"No. Never."

"Be fair Sayumi. She's mine too."

"You weren't there to raise her."

"I would like to have been but _you_ wouldn't have let me. I've had enough. It kills me to see Kessin raising our daughter."

"_You_ left." she jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. "You missed your chance." Demando grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips and whispered:

"I never wanted to leave you. What could I do when all you told me to do was leave?" he kissed her hand. A chill ran down Sayumi's spine.

"I didn't want you to leave . . ." Sayumi's breathing became heavy.

"Maybe I'll just have to kidnap you and Arisa and bring you to Nemesis." said Demando pulling Sayumi close to his chest.

"Maybe you will." Sayumi whispered into his shirt. Demando ever so slightly pulled away from Sayumi and tilted her chin up. He bent down and kissed her. Sayumi grabbed his shirt with one hand and placed the other on his neck. Demando placed a hand around Sayumi's back and pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply. Sayumi dug her nails into his neck.

"Sayu . . ." Groaned Demando.

The sound of her name brought her back to reality. She pulled away as fast as she could and shoved Demando into the wall.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked. "Leave _me_ and my family alone!"

The phrase "My family" hurt him because he wasn't included in it.

"I'll leave you alone but I _am _going to see Arisa."

"No."

"Sayumi, I have to tell her something very important."

"You _cannot_ tell her that you're her father. If people find out that she's illegitimate they'll-"

"Calm down Sayu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Sayumi."

"You're not seeing her."

"Just watch me." challenged Demando as he walked out the door.

Sayumi went back to writing the invitations or at least she tried but her hands were shaking too much. Her writing was terrible. Maybe a nap would help. Sayumi rested her head on the desk and slowly dozed off.

* * *

Taiki slowly closed the door to his office. He couldn't believe that Sayumi just ordered him out of his own office but here he was.

He supposed that he could listen to their conversation if he just pressed his ear against the door. No, that wasn't right and anyway he couldn't hear a thing with all that noise going on down the hall. What was that noise anyway. It sounded like crying. Crying? Taiki decided to check it out. He walked down the hall and made a left. He was getting closer to the sound. He made another left. There she was. Usagi crumpled on the floor sobbing.

"Usagi!" Taiki ran toward her. He got down on his knees and pulled the crying girl into his lap. "What's wrong?" Usagi just wailed louder. Taiki knew that he would have to calm her down before he got any words out of her. He smoothed her golden hair out and whispered:

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Everything will be fine." and after a few minutes she did calm down. She stopped crying and her breath came in short gasps.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I . . . I d-don't want-t to g-get . . ." The poor girl was stuttering.

"Calm down Usagi."

She spoke slowly emphasizing every word.

"I don't want to get married to Yaten." Taiki suddenly became angry.

"_What_ did he do."

"He's a jerk."

"I know that dear, he's my brother. If you don't want to marry him, you don't have to."

"Yes I do!" Wailed Usagi.

"I won't let anyone force you to do anything that you don't want to. Ever." Usagi looked up into Taiki's eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth.

"Thank you" she whispered. Taiki took advantage of their closeness to pull Usagi up to him and place a soft, hesitant kiss on her lips. Usagi, having no energy, didn't kiss back but she didn't pull away either.

"Taiki!"

Upon hearing this intrusion he looked up to see who the speaker was. There Seiya stood. Completely immobilized and shocked at the scene before him.


End file.
